xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Prendergast
Character Name: Prendergast (a.k.a. Winstone Panderwagon the Younger) Player Name: Devin Parker Race: Human Homeland: Green Duchy of Raslowe, Quivera Profession: Itinerant Wizard-for-Hire, Scribe 3 Adjectives to Describe: Erudite, Socially-Awkward, Friendly Class: Mage Max 5 BP, 2 RP, * PP, 10 CP, +1 AP, 7 Skills. Body Points: 4 Armor Points: 0 Total Hit Points: 4 Recovery Points: 2/hr Magik Category: True Purchase Points: 30 (20 orig. + 1XP @ 10PP) Casting Points: 8 Focus: Spellbook Spell List: COMPREHEND MAGIK, CREATE SCROLL, DECIPHER MAGIK, DETECT MAGIK, DISPEL MAGIK, REFLECT, SHARE, TRUE SIGHT. Special Skills: (1XP = 2SP) Read / Write Magik Script. Magik script is a written, fully functioning language unique to True Mages. It is incomprehensible to all other characters (even to mages of other types) without the aid of a COMPREHEND MAGIK spell. (To indicate a document has been written in magik script, place a small note "OOG: MAGIK SCRIPT" inside a circle with a red pen at the top of the page.) Special Items: Spellbook. Written in a magik tongue and may only be read by the mage who created it. A DECIPHER MAGIK spell enables another to read it, but they cannot use the spells within unless they cast COMPREHEND MAGIK. This magik tongue should not be confused with the True Mage ability Magik Script, which cannot be used to read a spellbook. Spellbooks always radiate magik when DETECT MAGIK is cast. Magikal Item Count: 0 Special Notes: None. Relative Wealth: Struggling Allies: Prendergast is a graduate of the University of Raslowe, and thus a Fellow Magus in good standing of the Fraternity of Raslowe. He may be called upon by other Fraternity members to assist them, and likewise he may request their aid; he also has access to the University's arcane library. He pays annual dues to the Fraternity for these privileges. Foes: Friendly (or not-so-friendly) rivalry with Karandian mages; no one specifically, but in general as a matter of principle. Distrusts the Black Duke of Daggermoor and Warlord Kagrug the Orange, and any originating from their lands; Also distrusts Gallurans, and any who worship Creer and/or Regle. Father, Winstone Panderwagon the Elder; they're not on bad terms, it's just that Prendergast doesn't like being around him. (see History) Goals/Desires: To earn enough money to pay off his tuition. To learn more magik; specifically, to find magiks that have been lost or are as of yet undiscovered. To see the world. To avoid returning to his family's business - in fact, if he can avoid his family altogether, that would be just fine. Weaknesses: Wears spectacles in order to read (he's farsighted). Has sworn the Fraternal Oath: never share what he has learned at the University with others, always aid a Fraternal Brother in need, never engage in Death Magik or magiks proscribed by the King of Quivera, try to attend the Convocation in Raslowe every seven years. Socially-awkward; while he would very much like to fit in, he's never quite figured out the art of relating to other people. He stutters, tends to go on about magik theory, and is bashful around women. He realizes he is a bit of a buffoon, is not often taken seriously, and is very much unlike the heroes of legend, and this troubles him sometimes. Poor family reputation in Raslowe; despite his father's position, the family name is looked down upon by the upper class as too common, and by commoners as a source of nuisance and excess traffic in the streets. (see History) Campaigns attended by this Character /Date: - "The Barking Fool Tavern" June 13, 2009 Experience Points Spent on this Character: 1 Do you, the Player, have any medical problems that the GMs must know about? Please explain: None. Character History: Pendergast History